An active shooter generally refers to an individual actively engaged in violence through the use of firearms (or other types of weapons) that could create bodily harm and possibly kill people in a public or private area. Recently, active shooter incidents in occupied facilities such as campuses, military bases, commercial establishments, etc., have involved single shooters, have ended in under 5 minutes, were indoors, and were often confined to one building. Responding to these threats has been challenging because they have ended before police arrive more frequently than ending after police arrive. However, such incidents could endure for a longer period while also being outdoors or spread across multiple buildings. Regardless, conventional control measures for active shooter incidents may be considered insufficient to reduce and prevent active shooter incidents, limit the harm or threat of harm to persons exposed, or improve law enforcement response time to such incidents. First responders, typically dispatched via standard 911 or emergency notifications, may not be able to respond to an active shooter incident quickly enough to prevent injuries or deaths.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.